


Who the hell is bucky?

by Tiny_cloud_bee



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Smut, i was bored, soul mates, who the hell is bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_cloud_bee/pseuds/Tiny_cloud_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au where you are friends with Steve. Bucky is in a comma. Steve goes to visit him when he wakes up. You tag along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wake up sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> My first story on here so I can't really tell you what to expect. I wrote this out of boredom.

"Sir mr. Barnes is waking up!"

"Alright. Get him something to drink."

\--------

"Are you coming or not (name)?"

"Yeah just give me a minute."

As I look in the mirror one last time  I run the dark brush through my short hair one last time. Steve,one of my few friends, was in a car accident about three months ago. He was with his friend James who was on the side of impact. Steve got out with only a few cuts and a broken leg. His friend on the other hand wasn't so well. He lost his arm and just got out of a coma.

"Hurry (name) Buckys waiting for us!"

I pull on my shoes and go into the front room. Steve nods at me and we head to the car. Steve has made me drive him everywhere since the accident because he can't drive with the cast. We get in the car and  I turn on the music. The drive is spent silent, the only noise in the car is the (radio or cd your pick). As we pull up to the hospital I turn the music off and turn the car off.

"You don't have to come if you don't want,(name)."

"No it's fine I need to meet I'm sometime and now is a better time than ever."

"Alright then"

We walk into the hospital and go to the front office to ask which room he's in.

"Room c347" the nurse with blonde hair and little gray patches tells us.

"Thank you" I say was we head to the elevator. 

We step inside and push the button heading up to the third floor. As the elevator dings as we go up the floors I hum the song that was playing in the car. I notice Steve also starting to hum and I giggle at him. As the elevator goes to our floor we step out and head to the c wing. When we get to the room the woman at the desk told us to go to Steve knocks and I hear a faint 'come in'. Steve goes in first and I follow behind. The first thing I see is the TV set to a show about world war 2. Steve walks over to the bed and I glance over. The creature under the blankets looks at Steve and to me.

"Who are you guys?"

"Bucky it's me Steve."

"Who the hell is Bucky?"


	2. Positive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> getting an arm and getting him home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back. I just wanted to write again.

"come on don't you remember your own name" Steve says to James. He keeps calling him Bucky which must be a nickname for him.

"I know my name is James Barnes. I'm 28 years old and I was in a car accident with a man named Steve Rogers."

"I'm Steve. Your best friend since we were young. I call you Bucky because it's a shorter version of your middle name Buchanan. That is (name). You've never met her."Steve said pointing to me. Bucky looks at me and looks back at Steve. 

"Why is she so pretty?" Bucky asks to which I feel the warmth in my cheeks make my face a shade of pink. Steve and I giggle at his comment and my reaction and a nurse comes in with a plate of food. 

"Mr. Barnes' lunch is here." The nurse places the tray on the table by the bed. "You can come by later if you like. Visiting hours end at six. The doctors want him to stay here for the night to make sure he'll be okay. Tomorrow will you or someone else be able to take him home?" The nurse says escorting us out of the room. Steve looks at me and I nod knowing that I'll be driving him home.

"Yeah we can take him home tomorrow." I say as we walk down the hall towards the elevator. 

"Oh I almost forgot! The doctor will have his prosthetic arm done tomorrow too. It may take a little while for him to get used to it but eventually he'll get the hang of it." As we say goodbye to the nurse we head to the elevator.

"So what do you think about Bucky?" Steve asks. 

"He's cool" I respond. He was kind of cute. His long brown hair was perfectly framing his face. Even though he didn't have an arm at the time he still was very handsome. 

~~~~~

It's around noon when I get in the car to go to the hospital. Steve is at work so he couldn't come to get him with me. I pack a few things with me. Some gum my id money and Chapstick. I head to the car and head to the hospital. When I walk in I get the familiar hospital smell and head to the front desk. The same woman sits behind and greets me. I tell her I'm looking for James Barnes. She tells me to go to the same room since he isn't officially released until 2:00. I head to the elevator and push the button that goes to his floor. As the elevator goes up I remember how he called me pretty. I'm not really that pretty. My boring (length)(colour) hair and (colour) eyes are nothing to marvel at.

The elevator sings at the floor and opens. I step out and head to his room. As I knock on the door I hear the faint 'come in' and open it.  I look over at the bed and see nothing but blankets. I look around the room and find him at the window. He's gazing at the city from the view and turns to see me. He smiles lightly and I feel my face flush at the small change in his features. He walks over to the bed and sits down on the mattress. He points to a chair near the bed and says "sit down. Don't be shy."

I go to the chair he motioned to and sit down. Then I look at him and see him looking at me. I blush again and look down. "I'm sorry Steve isn't here to get you. He's working now so I had to." 

"It's okay. You want to watch something?" He points to the tv remote and I nod my head. I grab the remote and switch through the channels. I land on a show that I like to watch and leave it.

"Mr. Barnes are you ready to get the prosthetic?" A nurse walks in halfway through the show. 

"Yeah just give me a sec." He says as he gets up from his seat on the bed.

"ma'am would you like to come too?" The nurse asks. 

"Sure I reply as I get up. I notice that Bucky is a bit taller than me too. 

As we head down towards the prosthetics area I got to be the one to push him in the wheel chair. We get to the room where we wait for the doctor and sit down. Bucky gets on the examining table and I sit down in on the bench. The nurse writes down a few notes on a clip board and leaves to get the doctor. I look at Bucky and see him staring at the wall.

The doctor comes in about ten minutes after the nurse left. He came with a large metal case with what I expect to be the arm. 

"Well hello there young man I have good news and bad news. The good news is that you have an arm and you have tested positive in an experiment for a new type of prosthetic. The bad news it is that you are the only person in around 1 million people to test positive for this experiment. The arm I this box is made just for you. It has all the functions of a normal arm and so mush more. It has much more strength and a self cleaning mechanism. It can make you feel like a real arm and mimics the sensation of touch. Your nerves are what make you positive for the experiment. The nerves are still intact and feeling themselves just they have no place to be put. Others nerves have been severed and no longer work in the same way as normal ones do. So what do you say we try it on shall we?" The doctor says as he opens the case for the arm. The arm is shiny metal and has a red star on the shoulder area. It has horizontal lines all along the arm.

The doctor removes part of Buckys clothes and grabs the arm from the case. He places the arm and Bucky groans in slight pain. On his back and chest red marks appear from where the nerves are connecting. The arm begins to move and shake at the hand and the shaking goes all along the arm. When the shaking stops Bucky stops groaning  and looks at the arm.

Before we go the doctor has him do a few tests with the arm such as picking up things and touching people and animals. The doctor has me help with the last part by having him hug me and hold my hand with the arm. Because he is naturally right handed we didn't have to stay to learn to write. 

"I want to see you again in a week. Until then have a good life." The doctor, who I learned name is Dr. Harris, says to Bucky giving him a bag of things he may need to ease pain and cushion the arm. 

We head to the car and we hop in. Bucky put on the seat belt and I start the car. We sit in silence for a long time through the ride until I break in.

"So where do you live or do you want to stay at my house."

"I can't remember where I live so I guess I'll just stay with you." The attractive man next to me say. Annoyed by the silence I turn on the radio and go to the station I like. 

We pull into the driveway of my (apartment/house) and I help him out. We head inside and I ask him " Is there anything I can get you? Water, snack, anything?"

"Water would be nice" he says as I guide him to the couch. I nod and go to the fridge and get him a bottle of water. I bring it back to the living room and hand it to him. I sit next to him and try to start a conversation. We end up talking until I look at my phone to see I got a text from Steve telling me he just got off and is one his way to my place. Looking at Bucky I blush and start talking again. We get closer and closer as the conversation goes on and his flesh hand intertwines with mine. I blush even more and I look up to see him looking at me. I take off my glasses and look back at him and slowly lean in. He leans in too and suddenly...


End file.
